In this field, a technique has been disclosed in DD-WP D 01 H 2570 966 and is based on utilizing roving tension and on regulating the drives of bobbins, stretching mechanisms and flyers, singly or in combination, to achieve optimum roving tension. Nominal rotational speed values are calculated on the basis of known material parameters having inadequate exactness and result in a faulty roving tension which remains constant during the time period of the regulating procedure. A sacrifice of quality occurs during this period. This shortcoming is apparent at each layer whereat the difference to be regulated increases, in accordance with technical laws, with each winding layer during the runs of the bobbin. With each new layer and with each new bobbin run, the adjustment of the drives starts anew in accordance with the roving tension, which causes a loss of quality and irregularities in the material.